


Netflix and Not-So-Chill

by GhostyToasty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Miss Use Of Scarfs, Netflix and Chill, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyToasty/pseuds/GhostyToasty
Summary: You read the title, you know what's up.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86
Collections: Ghosty's Corner of Omasai Hell





	Netflix and Not-So-Chill

**Author's Note:**

> The last smut I wrote was rushed and kinda sucked, so I'm making up for it with better smut! I'm going to hell for this. Yep, definitely going to hell.

"This movie suuuuucks," Kokichi whined, crossing his arms and kicking his feet like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"You said you liked it ten minutes ago, were you lying then or are you lying now?"

"Me? Lying? I would never! I expected better from you Shumai, I thought you had me all figured out!" Kokichi kicked his legs up onto the couch, resting his ankles across Shuichi's lap. "But I'll forgive you, just this once."

"Hey, Kichi, would you mind helping me after this? I'm trying to move some of the books in the basement up to the living room. I wanted to color code them, but then none of the books from the same series would be together because the spines are all different colors."

"Or," Kokichi walked his fingers up Shuichi's thigh. "We could have a little fun. What do you think mister detective? Gonna rail me?"

Shuichi's face flushed red with embarrassment at Kokichi's bold attempts at flirting. "Wait until the next commercial," he somehow managed, voice quivering. Kokichi stayed quiet for a few minutes, only breaking silence to demand more popcorn or to poke a Shuichi's ahoge, complaining that it made him look like an anime protagonist.

Kokichi dropped his head down to lay it on his boyfriend's lap. Shuichi combed his fingers through Kokichi's messy hair, becoming fixated on the movie once more. Then all hell broke loose.

Kokichi stuck his tongue out, licking a stripe up the seam on Shuichi's pant leg. Shuichi dicided then and there, that the movie could wait. He started to stand, but Kokichi shoved him back down. "No no, wait until the next commercial."

Shuichi bit his lip and whimpered as Kokichi continued his torture, letting out over-the-top pornstar moans every time Shuichi tugged his hair by accident. Shuichi attempted to rub his thighs together, praying for some friction, but found it impossible with Ouma's added weight.

"Aww, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to wait." Shuichi had almost resorted to begging when Kokichi started to suck on his partner's fingers.

Shuichi practicality yanked his boyfriend into the bedroom at the commercial break. They both toppled onto the bed together, a tangle of arms, legs, and hormones as they slammed their lips together. Their teeth clacked together in a sloppy make out session that was really just an excuse for Kokichi to see how far he could shove his tongue down the detective's throat.

Kokichi's scarf was first in the pile on discarded clothes, soon to be followed by Shuichi's shirt and Ouma's pants. 

Shuichi reached down to fiddle with the buttons on Kokichi's shirt, trying to pop them open while leaving messy kisses across his jaw and down his throat. Kokichi joined him in struggling with the rest of their clothes before effectively discarding them onto the floor, leaving them to join the ever growing pile. 

Kokichi traced his boyfriend's chest with one hand, before bring it up to tangle in his hair, rocking his hips in sync with Shuichi's and letting out low moans that matched Shuichi's. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked, forcing his head back. Shuichi gave a strangled cry of pain as his nails scrapped angry red lines on Kokichi's back. "Does it hurt?" Kokichi asked, his voice laced with genuine concern.

"Yes, but not in a bad way." Kokichi seemed delighted at discovering a new kink and went to work sucking hickeys on Shuichi's newly exposed neck, encouraged by the gasps and whimpers he was rewarded with whenever he bit down on the sensitive skin.

Shuichi let out a pathetic whine as Kokichi pulled away to open up the bedside table and snatch a bottle of lube. "Wow, you're so needy, Shuichi, but I'll let it slide time," Kokichi chastised, clicking his tongue in disapproval. He popped off the cap and drizzled the bottle's contents onto his fingers, letting some of it drip down Shuichi's thighs. Shuichi looked on in amazement as Kokichi worked himself open, occasionally stopping to collect some of the lube dripping down his boyfriend's thighs before continuing to finger himself.

Shuichi almost drooled at the view the had. He instinctively reached down to touch himself as he watched his boyfriend split himself open on his own fingers.

"Hey, no fair! You're not playing the game right!" Kokichi whined as he hopped of the bed to retrieve his scarf.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from cheating." Kokichi dug through the pile of recently discarded clothes to find what he was looking for and rejoined Shuichi. He guided Shuichi's hands together above the headboard, wrapping the checkered fabric around his wrists. The scarf was splattered with Kokichi's slick, lubed, fingerprints and the edges had started to fray from years for wear. "Is this too tight?"

Shuichi shook his head and tugged at the restraints, finding himself effectively trapped. He probably could have pulled free if he really wanted to. But he really didn't want to. 

Shuichi looked on in vain as Kokichi resumed practically riding his own fingers. "Now we get to play by my rules. You aren't-" Kokichi cut himself off with a moan that came out as more of a scream as he practically rammed his fingers into his prostate head on. 

"Ready for me to blow you mind, Mr Detective?"

"Always."

And blow Shuichi's mind he did.

Kokichi eased himself down, ripping a strangled moan of pure bliss from Shuichi's throat as the seated himself on Shuichi's dick like it was his throne. And in a way, Shuichi thought, it was.

All Shuichi could focus on was how impossibly tight Kokichi was. He immediately regretted letting Kokichi tie him up when he discovered that he could no longer reach out and touch him. 

But none of that mattered once Kokichi pushed himself up on his knees and sunk back down, trying to gain a steady rhythm. Shuichi moaned in sync with Kokichi, his voice climbing up an octave as Kokichi curled his fingers in his hair and tugged. 

Kokichi rested a hand to Shuichi's hip to steady himself, his fingers pressed so tightly into the smooth skin that Shuichi would be left with five tiny bruises in the morning. 

Shuichi groaned as he felt Kokichi tighten around him. "Oh god, I'm not going to last."

Kokichi responded with a loud moan and a nod that could have probably meant a lot of things but seemed to signal that he was close as well.

Kokichi wrapped a hand around his own dick, pushing himself close to the edge and Shuichi knew he was done for.

Shuichi could swear he saw stars as the knot winding itself inside of him finally snapped. He cried out in overstimulation as Kokichi rode out his own orgasm. And, as it turned out, he didn't hate it. "Wow Shumai, you're such a masochist! I'll have to remember that for next time." Kokichi's voice was raspy and out of breath as he reached his own limit while still trying to dominate his boyfriend. "Maybe I should just leave you tied up like this." Shuichi was too tired to respond, his body already pushed past the limit. "That was a lie of course!"

Shuichi let out a tired mumble that had something to do with needing a bath in the morning as Kokichi's slippery fingers fumbled with the knot on his scarf. His arms were sore from being held above his head, but Shuichi knew it was nothing compared to how impossibly sore his boyfriend would be in the morning.

"This is going to be hard to hide," Shuichi said, referring to the hickeys that littered his chest and neck.

"Then everyone will know your mine." Kokichi rubbed his thumb over a particularly nasty bite mark on Shuichi's collarbone that he knew would bruise nicely in the morning before resting his head on Shuich's chest and snuggling close. 

"We need to get cleaned up." Shuichi urged, although he made no move to get up.

"Later," Kokichi whined and let out a soft noise of contentment when Shuichi wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the covers over them. "I love you." 

The voice was soft and Kokichi would deny every saying such a thing in the morning, but it made Shuichi smile nonetheless. Because there was nowhere else he'd rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I case anyone was wondering, Shuichi's color coded book dilemma was very much based on personal experience. My bookshelves now look very aesthetically pleasing.


End file.
